stick_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Swordwrath
"Limbs will sever at mere sight!" ''- Stick Empires Profile Slogan'' The Swordwrath (Sohrd-raTH) are humans pledging allegiance to the ranks of the Order, providing the backbone of their military campaign during the events of Stick War. In the primeval beginnings of the war, the Swordwrath served as the singular hand-to-hand combat unit, being rather light and more cost-efficient than the heavily priced Archidonis. Their reign was short-lived, however, as they were soon superseded by the well-trained and tactically well-minded Spearton on the battlefield. Even after their status had diminished, they still remained powerful and their following lively due to their disposability and strength. History Stick War As the Order began to become an active participant in the warring conflict, so did they proceed in entering the realm of military dominance. The once peaceful nation, attacked on all sides, began their conquest after developing a basic weapon of protection, the Swordwrath. The Swordwrath, as their only source of strength during their conquering of Archidonis, would soon play a key role on the battlefield. Once reaching the field of Archidonis, two Swordwrath are created (a mandatory action caused by the tutorial) and sent off to order an attack. The fight then goes on by the Player's request, and the battle is eventually won. After this battle is won, the Swordwrath's destiny is built upon by the Player. No pivotal role is played again by the unit, and it's use is completely optional throughout the rest of the game. Stick War: Order Empire Battlefield Abilities Strengths (Stick War) Swordwrath are often seen as the low-grade alternatives to the Spearton or Giant, but can be superior if utilized correctly. Being the lowest cost for a unit in the entire game, the Swordwrath's price tag can be attractive to the early-to-mid tier Player. This is quite understandable, as the fundamental trait of the Swordwrath is its nature as a cheap cannon-fodder unit. In larger masses, which is easily achievable due to their price, they stand their chance against smaller groups of more powerful units as well. They are versatile on the battlefield during low to mid level stages, and often make up the bulk of a force, whether CPU or Player-based. When Player-controlled, the Swordwrath can serve as a detrimental distraction towards an enemy force. When the enemy is garrisoned, simply passing through their territory in a zig-zag path will evade all Tower Archer fire and give time for your force to build up an economy. When a giant is deployed, first sending the brunt of your force as a diversion, you can then move behind the Giant and deal damage towards the unit while in a vulnerable stance. This can also be performed with a Magikill Minion or Spearton, but the Swordwrath provides a more effective, quicker path to slaying the Giant. Drawbacks (Stick War) Swordwrath are, to put bluntly, very fragile in combat. While standing the best chance against a Spearton, they are outmatched as stand-alone units by every other class. The Giant, when confronted my a mass of Swordwrath, will tear through their ranks with ease. The Spearton can take on 3 - 5 Swordwrath without death. The Magikill will summon Magikill minions until the Swordwrath passes. As the cheap nature of the Swordwrath goes, it will suffer tremendously from it. Even at the maximum upgrade capacity, the Swordwrath cannot stand against a Giant, their biggest weakness point. Unless Player-controlled, the AI of the unit refuses to take the rear of the Giant, causing the bulk of the force to stand in the front of the creature. This will wipe waves of Swordwrath within seconds, and gives little time for recovery on the Player's part. Spearton also serve a greater purpose as a well-balanced fighter, as even with the Swordwrath's strength, the Spearton carries better defense and similar strength. Notes * The Swordwrath is one of four units completely devoid of clothing or accessories in Stick War. Category:Order Category:Units